


Rewritten Cain Chronicles

by general_ike



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: POV First Person, Sorry Not Sorry, Will add tags as I go, and i mean REAL hard, and then something bad happens to him for reasons, do not copy to another site, if you squint hard, its from cains perspective, kaze may or may not replace abel, rewrite of my first fic series, tbh the whole fic is, that i may not go over, there is slight abel/est in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ike/pseuds/general_ike
Summary: rewriting of my first fic series here! the fics will become chapters. some have been edited or removed. I may or may not add filler chapters to ease in the next piece.*WIP*Hit me up if you got any ideas for chapters in my other ongoing fic! Preferably ask them on tumblr, my user there is danse-gangEnding of this fanfic will tie in with my other WIP fanfic.





	Rewritten Cain Chronicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is gonna take AGES... mostly bc i gotta figure out how to rewrite approximately 5k words. mainly to make them _better_.

I turned to the group of friends I was with. Some of them are new, like Geoffrey, Ike, Titania, Soren, Rhys and Shinon. Others are old friends that I've known for years, like Marth, Gordin and Jeorge.

I began to think about where we all ended up. We're all so far away from what we call home. I sighed and listened to Geoffrey and Titania chatting. 

The two of them let me in on the scoop of what the big plan is: find a new kingdom, so both groups can live in peace. If we make friends along the way, that's great because we'd have more members to help take down any threat. 

I sighed, "We don't really know what we're up against here. Nobody does. It seems scary to know we might have to fight something nobody has ever faced before. Though I'm assuming it'd be the last time for that something. We're somewhere new, we don't know where we're going, and I'm assuming we're all scared."

They both nodded as Marth and Ike called everyone over.

"I know everyone's wondering why we're here. I am, too, honestly. Though I'm assuming there has got to be a reason," Marth said.

"Who _hasn't_ been wondering that?" Jeorge asked.

"It's like.... none of us know the reason why we're here, yet there _has_ to be one, right?" Gordin piped up, "heck, we don't even know what we're supposed to even be dealing with!"

We all nodded in agreement. The purpose of this may be unknown, but at least we're here and able to help? I don't know. Who are we supposed to be helping? The locals? We don't know them well enough to get any idea of what they'd need or what their problems are.

I looked over from where we were all congregated to a darker kingdom. None of the trees seemed to have leaves, nothing seemed to be alive. Are we on the border? Is this a bridge that crosses from the kingdom we're in to the dark kingdom? I didn't bother the others with my questions because I knew that none of us knew. 

Soon after, Lena and Tiki came running over. They had come from Altea after talking to Abel.

"Marth, do you know where Est went? She was with Abel yesterday, and he thinks she's run off," Lena said.

"It's only fair for her to run off. She's underage. I think something else might have played into this, however, we cannot help him find her currently. It just isn't our priority. We got to solve what is at hand here first," Marth said, calmly.

I saw Ike and a few others nodding in agreement.

"A missing teen, presumably young and in love, isn't the top priority. Especially when there's the unshaking feeling of something bigger at play where we are now. We just don't go rescuing someone who doesn't want to go back home, either," Ike added.

"Fair. We'll join up, something must be wrong here," Lena said.

The bridge I had noticed earlier was noticed by Marth. He motioned for us to follow him to the bridge.

I looked down, confused. Everyone else had the same confused look as I did. I had found a rock earlier, and decided to throw it down. I couldn't hear it make any noises to signify it was down there. 

"Are we supposed to go down there, or what? It sounds like there is no bottom to the canyon, so we'd be certainly going to our deaths," I asked, taking another quick peek down. 

I jolted my head back up after looking down for about a minute or so. Not only was I starting to feel nauseous, I was starting to feel a dozen or so pairs of eyes on our group.

I almost spun around too fast. Fast enough to make myself vomit. I looked at the group with a confused look and almost asked them to come back another time. Not because the group I'm in is busy, though that may be part of it. Geoffrey noticed that something must have been up. He told Marth to check on the other group. 

"You alright, Cain?" Titania whispered, "you don't look that great, and it's starting to show."

I nodded. I can't tell what it is. I came to a few conclusions on what it was, though. It included: jerking my head back up fast, spinning too fast or what was in the air. 

I started to wonder if anyone else was feeling as nauseous as I was. Marth came back over as the dozen or so pairs of eyes left. I knew something was up, though I didn't care much. I started feeling more nauseous as time went on. 

Marth had told us to jump down the canyon with a buddy or two. Lena went with Tiki. Soren went with Rhys. Shinon, Jeorge and Gordin went together. Marth and Ike went together. This left Geoffrey, Titania and I.

"So you guys ready to go? Down there, I mean," Geoffrey asked.

Titania and I nodded. The three of us took the jump down. Soon there was land underneath us. I looked around, and floating islands were _everywhere_.

I got up, realizing we were somewhere completely new and different. Was this place a new country? It certainly looked like it was. Looked like something had made the once full kingdom islands. A wave of relief washed over me as I found the rest of the group. I was afraid Geoffrey, Titania and I had ended up lost. 

Lena ran up and hugged me.

"Marth and Ike have been looking for you three! They almost got themselves worried sick!" Lena exclaimed, releasing me from the tight hug.

The four of us walked over to where the rest were standing. Both Marth and Ike smiled at the three of us as we got back.

I began wondering to myself if this country could gain more land by moving the islands back. Merging them with the grounds we would be walking on. It felt almost as if the islands were scaring me. Floating... How could trees and lakes live sideways like that? I knew almost everyone was sharing the same sentiment. I turned to where Marth had pointed.

"There? You wage over there is the capital?" Soren asked, confused.

"We don't have a map, Soren," Shinon retorted, "so your guess is as good as everyone else's guess."

Rhys nodded in agreement. "It's not like the countrymen left anything for us to use. Any map they made would have been inaccurate because of these islands," Rhys replied.

"This place probably used to look so nice before the events that lead it to look like this," Marth said, making his way forward.

"You really think this is the way?" Soren asked. 

"Yes, Soren," Ike replied, "this might be the way. We cannot change the path whether we jump on floating islands or not."

A few of us tried to hold back laughter. 

Slowly, day turned into night, and we had to settle down. Tents were quickly built as Jeorge and Gordin went to go find something to eat. 

I started to worry a bit. What if some unknown being attacked us while we slept? Surely nothing could get us down here. Jeorge and Gordin came back as soon as they had left, carrying some meat. The meat was cooked up so nobody would eat anything raw.


End file.
